naruto_ultimate_fannonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaskuare Uchiha
Character name is Zaskuare Uchiha Zaskuare Uchiha is a legendary Shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha, Senju, Sarutobi, Aburame, Hyūga and Uzumaki Clan's, and is the former Jinchūriki of all the Tailed Beast's From the One Tails to the Nine-Tails, and is the first out of the only two Jinchūriki to Befriend Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, he serves Konoha as a Bodyguard of Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, and is the Konoha ANBU Black Ops Commander-in-Chief, as well as the new Head of Konoha's Police force. He is a part time teacher at Konoha's Ninja Academy. Biography Zaskuare Uchiha is the Son of Izuna Uchiha and the only sister of Hashirama Senju, and he much like his uncle Hashirama possesses the wood Release Kekkei Genkai, the only thing the differs between him and the Reincarnations of Indra and Asura Otsutsuki is he possesses both of their Chakra's, as well as their Father's and uncle's: Hagoromo and Hamura Õtsutsuki's. He is one of the few Uchiha to have been born with the Will of Fire instead of the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred. He is the Father to Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II, Izuo Uchiha, Hangraura Uchiha and Tenszari Uchiha. History Early Childhood During his Early Childhood Zaskuare was Born amongst the members of the Uchiha Clan but was the product of an affair between Izuna Uchiha, Indra Ōtsutsuki's Reincarnation Madara Uchiha's Younger Brother and the younger Sister of Hashirama Senju, the Reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki which gave the Sharingan, Byakugan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Rinnesharingan, and Tenseigan Visual Jutsu or Doijutsu, the catch was however that the Descendants of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Indra and Asura's Father and the Sage of the Six Paths, Only ever possessed the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Rinnesharingan, but not the Byakugan and by Extension the Tenseigan, because the Tenseigan and the Byakugan are the Product of the Sages Brother, Hamura Otsutsuki's Line, and while Zaskuare did not hide the Power of his Byakugan he did withhold the Power of the Tenseigan. He was also the first Uchiha of the Warring States Period to Unlock the power of the Rinnegan and Rinnesharingan, but much like his son, he was able to Activate his Sharingan, Byakugan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan or Rinnesharingan In either Eye without the need of Surgery to change them, since he was able to Change from the Byakugan to the Sharingan or the Sharingan to the Rinnegan and so forth and so on, without so much as a hand sign but rather a singular mere Thought he could change his Doijutsu faster than the Speed of Light. He awakened his Sharingan at age four to protect his father From an Attack from behind by a Senju Assassin sent by his Maternal Grandfather Butsuma Senju, it would be little more than a year when he finally awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in his Right Eye and his Mangekyō Sharingan in his left eye which had simultaneously awakened the Rinnegan in his left eye this made him effectively the youngest person alive to ever awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan. When Zaskuare was 12 years old he witnessed Tobirama Senju deal his father a Lethal Blow, which Allowed him to use the Uchiha Clan's Mangekyō Sharingan Kekkei Genkai Ability: The Susano'o, after his Father bequeathed his Mangekyō Sharingan Eyes to Madara Uchiha on his Deathbed, Zaskuare Uchiha's Biological Paternal Uncle, Zaskuare Was driven by An Insanely strong and Very Intense Desire to Kill Tobirama Senju his Own maternal Uncle. A Historic Victory but Symbolic Decision Stricken by extreme grief at his father's passing Zaskuare began to mimic the Younger of the Senju Siblings, specifically his Flying Thunder God Technique in the event that they were to face off against one another, eventually Zaskuare mastered it and created the precursor to the Chidori: Systematic Lightning Damnation. He was denied by his Uncle Madara to participate in his Uncles battle against Tobirama's Brother: Hashirama. But this did not stop Zaskuare from fighting against Tobirama. Zaskuare countered every Jutsu and Strike Tobirama gave, before he revealed his Wood Release Jutsu which he combined with his Ice Release and Crystal Release Kekkei Genkei, using Ice Release to counter Tobirama's Legendary Water Release and his Crystal Release to entrap Tobirama but to give him more room to attack, he decided against Activating a Fully-Armored Susano'o instead using his fathers Chakra Blades and the legendary sentient Blade Samehade, and infusing Lightning Release Chakra into the blades Edge with Wind Release Chakra as well while Strengthening the Blades Behind the edge, and Added Magnet and Lava Release Chakra as an added advantage, he had defeated Tobirama just as Hashirama had defeated his Uncle Madara. Despite Desperately wanting to kill Tobirama as retaliation for his Father's death, Zaskuare seeing the truth in Hashirama's Vision for a better World and a new and More reliable Shinobi System, and realising for all his Hatred towards Tobirama, if he were to kill him it would only end up being worse than before were he to give in to his Hate, Zaskuare through careful study came to the conclusion that Tobirama was more to him than he or anyone else knew, because he realized they was Flesh and blood and asked for Tobirama's Forgiveness and Friendship, the former for Atonement of all the lives he and his Uchiha Brethren Had Slain other the centuries and the latter for a new beginning. While Tobirama was Reluctant to believe the man who so badly wanted him dead, he decided it would be best if Hashirama were to decide whether not he should Grant both his forgiveness and friendship. Upon arriving at the site of Hashirama's Battle with Madara, the fate of the Uchiha and Senju Clan's would be decided once and for all. And all know the outcome of the two Clan's Negotiations, but none know about Zaskuare's future, for few knew what had happened to Izuna's Son was much much different because for while Negotiations were all together a success, Zaskuare still grieved for his father and asked that he be allowed to construct a Laboratory within the newly Carved Rock face called the Hokage Rock, so that he could study the Secrets of the Uchiha Clan's Doijutsu, and any other Doijutsu that drew Significance, as well as new Jutsu, and that his Wood Release be kept secret from the world. A new Beginning and an Old Ending it would a great many years before Zaskuare Uchiha returned to the Life of the Shinobi, he had Joined the ceremony for Tobirama's Inauguration as the Second Hokage following Hashirama's Death, and luckily was able to harvest some of His Uncles Remains for future use after he died, taking his Uncles entire Right Arm and Left Hand, It would be a few more years before Zaskuare truly got over his Grief and joined Tobirama Senju's Team during the First Shinobi World War, during which he struck up a lasting friendship with Danzō Shimura and fellow Clansmen Kagami Uchiha, and much like Kagami, Zaskuare grew to be one of the few people that Danzō ever Truly and ever Fully Trusted Explicitly. After Tobirama Named Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage and sacrificed himself, Zaskuare decided to take a more active role in the Running of the Hidden Leaf Village, and the Training of Konoha's Leaf Shinobi. Zaskuare also harvested some of tobirama's DNA as well. ''It was soon discovered that Zaskuare was an Immortal and Immune to any and all forms of Sealing Jutsu, it would be many generations before Zaskuare Uchiha returned to the Life of the Shinobi completely, it was only when the future Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was enrolled in the Konoha Shinobi Academy that Zaskuare saw a rising Sun and Ascendant Hero, he wasn't Minato's Sensei but he still trained with him during Minato's free time, eventually teaching him the Technique that would earn him the nickname of Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Counterpart of himself known as Konoha's Red Flash, that technique was the flying Thunder God Technique. When Minato took in his own team of Genin, Zaskuare took a special interest in Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha who never got along and seemingly never would were it not for their other teammate Rin Nohara, He taught Kakashi a More Refined Variant of the Systematic Lightning Damnation technique which he asked Kakashi to name, with Kakashi calling it the Chidori, while he taught Obito the Fire Release Chakra Mode. ''And he also taught Rin Nohara how to use the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai Defensively. The Birth of Naruto Uzumaki and the Sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage On the day of the Nine-Tails Attack Zaskuare had assembled a Large Force of Shinobi led by the Then-Current Incarnation of the Ino-Shika-Chõ Trio, he personally oversaw the Village's defense, he Had hoped he would be able to reason with Kurama, but doubted it would be possible to spare Konoha from Absolute Destruction and complete Annihilation. He argued against the Uchiha Clan be kept out of the battle and restricted to saving the villagers, Still possessing Half of Saiken, Matatabi, Chomei, Son Goku, and Kokkūo's Respective Chakra's, he Spread a quarter of each Beast's Chakra throughout the Village's defenders, he also Sent millions of Shadow Clones throughout the Land of Fire, and to the land of wind with a message to and for the Fourth Kazekage warning him that The Nine-Tails would have to be manipulated By someone who hates the Shinobi of the leaf and perhaps the world, and passed along a Secret Sealing enhancement Jutsu which would Grant Gaara greater Loyalty to the Sand, due to more Trust that he won't go berserk if he sleeps. During the nine tails attack Zaskuare was the only one besides Minato that was brave enough to face Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox face-to-face, and after witnessing the Hokage's Sacrifice Swore to watch over Naruto Uzumaki for the Entire Life of the Fourth Hokage's only Son and progeny. It was during this time that Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage returned to his Position and post as Hokage, to block Danzō Shimura from becoming the next Hokage, it was during that transition from semi-retirement to village leader that Zaskuare had a falling out with Danzō, over Roots Antics during, Prior, and after the Nine-Tails Attack on the Village. In secret Zaskuare caught Several Uchiha Clansmen trying to break into his Laboratory and Vault, and slew them all, taking their Sharingan and DNA for his research, before personally confronting the Clan's new Head Fugaku Uchiha over the attempted theft of his Vaults contents, and Offering the Thieves Corpses for burial, A Scroll written by the second Hokage containing Specialized Justu's, and a Few special Containment vials of the Nine-Tails, Eight-Tails, and Three-Tails Chakra-Infused Blood in exchange for a formal apology, written assurances that no further attempts would be made signed with Fugaku's Signature Smeared with the Clan Leaders Blood over the signature, and some of Fugaku's DNA, alongside that of Itachi, Sasuke, and Izumi Uchiha accompanied by several Vials of their Respective Bloods, and that if Fugaku would Curb his Machinations for a few years, Zaskuare would Personally Train Sasuke in the Clan's Secret Techniques and use of the Sharingan should he be able to awaken his Sharingan. But While Fugaku Agreed to the terms, he asked that Zaskuare tell him why he keeps the Vaults Contents a Closely Guarded secret even from the Uchiha Clan, their Clan, Zaskuare decided to show Fugaku the Contents, and only then did Fugaku understand the need for secrecy, even amongst flesh and blood. Training of Sasuke Uchiha and the Uchiha Clan's Downfall After learning some of what was contained within the Secret Vault, Fugaku Gained a deeper understanding of his Clan's Curse of Hatred and greater deal of respect for Zaskuare, having realized the implications of the Curse remaining active, and the benefits of the Curse being lifted from the Uchiha's Bloodline and Name, and Would often Ask Sasuke about what Zaskuare was teaching him, and It is known that Zaskuare Taught Sasuke how to use Wind, Water, and Earth Release Chakra. After a particularly Vigorous Training session With Sasuke, Zaskuare Took to Implanting twenty five Sharingan, Three Rinnegan, and two Tenseigan into his Right Arm to reduce the Recharge Time of Izanagi, Izanami, Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu, and decided it was time for a Rinnesharingan to transplanted into his Forehead, after Seeing Countless ANBU and Root operatives Heading to the Uchiha Compound in large groups, Zaskuare in a Panic over the possibilities of such a large force heading for the Clan's Compound, Teleported to the Clan's Compound and was Horrified by the Blood-Soaked Sight of his Clan's Downfall, leaving Himself, Sasuke, and Itachi the only Living Uchiha alive, and only three of the five known and unknown people with a real and legitimate Sharingan inside of them. Seeking Vengeance for his Clan, but while Zaskuare wanted Vengeance, he still recognized that Naruto and Sasuke were the current and possibly The last Reincarnations of Indra and Asura Otsutsuki, and he Feared that Sasuke would fall victim to the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred, and was one of the only people to Befriend Naruto Uzumaki, While it is known that Zaskuare ultimately didn't kill Itachi Uchiha in retaliation for the Uchiha Clan's Downfall, He did Don the Cloak of the Akatsuki for a time and became romantically Involved with Konan which ended when she died, it is known that Konan did truly have feelings for Zaskuare. Fourth Shinobi World War After Obito's declaration of War Zaskuare and Konan mobilized all of the Amegakure Shinobi they could and after sending them to aid the allied Shinobi Forces, Obito Attacked Konan looking for Nagato's Rinnegan, after a pitched battle Obito won, but didn't realise that Zaskuare had Rendered the Rinnegan Useless by Programming the Rinnegan that Obito took to Self Destruct upon sensing Naruto and Sasuke together, he also made it impossible for him to use Amaterasu, Izanagi, Izanami, or Tsukuyomi against Him, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Hanabi or Konan. '' ''But when Obito's attacks killed Konan Zaskuare left Amegakure in Shame and joined the Allied Shinobi Forces and joined the Surprise attack Division, and meet a combat medic named Franazatra with whom he had a brief relationship with which resulted in the birth of three children, he never knew he had sired. He soon received word that Hanabi was being sent to attack a lot of Obito's white Zetsu and set about to try and thin their foes numbers. Unlike everyone else aside from Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi Hatake, and Might Guy, Zaskuare was not caught up in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, due to his immunity and Possession of a Rinnesharingan in his forehead and was instrumental in Kaguya Otsutsuki's defeat. Post-War After the War Zaskuare and Hanabi Hyūga got married and while Hanabi was still unknowingly Pregnant, Zaskuare made Amegakure an affiliate of Konoha and Hanabi temporarily moved in with Zaskuare at the Cabin Zaskuare lives in outside of Konoha's Wall, it wasn't until Sakura had become pregnant and given birth to an Uchiha Girl they named Sarada, that Zaskuare and Hanabi's own unborn child was born fifteen days later and they named their newborn son Shisui Hashirama Akatsūchi Uchiha II but mostly Just Shisui Hashirama Uchiha for near-simplicity or just Shisui for Total simplicity, Zaskuare loved his Son dearly and would focus on training him in perfect Chakra Control and Manipulation, along with his sons Martial Prowess, and Ninjutsu Skills and Techniques, while Hanabi focused on training him in his future Academic Studies, alongside, above-average Mathematical Equations, Theoretical Jutsu Calculations, the Science and Physics behind individual Jutsu, as well as how to effectively discover the details and mechanics behind different techniques and Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, and Zaskuare also taught him how to gather natural energy in preparation for his Son's training in Sage Jutsu, he also help his son learn the Flying Thunder God Technique, while he made sure that his son was taught about the Uchiha Clan's, Senju Clan's, Aburame Clan's, Inuzuka Clan's, Yamanaka Clan's, Nara Clan's, Akimichi Clan's, Uzumaki Clan's, Hyūga Clan's, Sarutobi Clan's, Yuki Clan's, Otsutsuki Clan's, Hōzuki Clan's, Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure's Histories, All of his Father's Knowledge on the Byakugan, Ketsuryūgan, Rinnegan, Rinnesharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Tenseigan, Sharingan, Tailed-Beast's, Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and Sage Art which he kept In a written Record in the form of several Tightly bound Tomes, and was as a result of his Father's and Mother's Instructions a Huge standout at Konoha's Ninja Academy. Zaskuare also served as the Seventh Hokage's Bodyguard and the Commander-in-chief of all ANBU Black ops of Konoha, as well as Konoha's new police force chief. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Shinobi Category:Sensory types Category:Wood Release Users Category:Senju Category:Uchiha Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Immortals Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Rinnesharingan Wielders Category:Jinchuriki Category:Rinnegan Wielders Category:Kekkei Mõra User's Category:Kekkei Tõta User's Category:Sage's Category:Village Councilors Category:Relatives of the First Hokage Category:Medical-nin Category:ANBU Black ops Category:Ketsuryūgan Wielders Category:Tenseigan Wielders Category:Byakugan Wielders Category:Hidden Leaf VIllagers Category:Jonnin Category:Jonnin Commanders Category:Kage Candidates Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Father's Category:Clan Leader's Category:Uzumaki Category:Shisui-Verse